Moving On Again
by Up1965
Summary: Piper is upset about Prue's death and is disregarding Paige completely. After Paige is captured by Banquo and a visit from Prue, Piper realizes it's time to stop being afraid and move on again.
1. One's Death is Too Much

Moving On Again 1

Chapter 1

It's been eight months since Prue died and it's very quite in the Manor. Paige is upstairs getting ready for work. Phoebe is the kitchen making a cup of coffee for herself while Piper is in the dining room looking at the pictures of Prue. Phoebe sat next to her sister.

"Hey How are doing?" asked Phoebe.

Phoebe is very concerned for her sister. Ever since Prue died she hardly speaks and she is disregarding Paige completely. She thought maybe it was only time and she just needed to relax and calm down, but it has been eight months already and she hasn't changed not even a little bit. As Phoebe looked concerned at Piper, she saw that she wasn't making any effort to talk. She just pretended not to hear her and just flipped through the pictures.

"Piper, Come on you know you can talk to me now tell me how are you doing?" asked Phoebe again still looking worried.

"Holding up, I guess." Piper finally answered but so low you could hardly hear her.

Phoebe was about to say something when Paige came in with her cup of coffee. Paige knew how much she missed Prue. She wasn't stupid she could tell how Piper disregarded her but she still tried to get close to her new sister.

"Hey Phoebe, Hey Piper. How you guys doing today?" asked Paige.

"I'm fine," said Phoebe.

"That's good," said Paige. Paige looked at Piper but she acted like she didn't even hear her.

"Well I hope you guys have a good day. I have to go to work. You can reach me on my cell phone if you need anything," said Paige. Paige took a quick glance at Piper but she was still looking at the pictures of Prue, and she still pretended like she wasn't even in the room.

"Ok. See you later Paige. If I need you I'll call you. Have fun," Phoebe said sheepishly.

Paige gave Phoebe a look and then smiled. Phoebe smiled back and watched Paige walk out the door. Just as the door shut she looked back at Piper.

"I know you miss Prue, Piper, but you can't act like Paige doesn't exist. You have to talk to her sooner or later. What makes it frustrating is that even when Prue first died you still talked to Paige and now it's like she doesn't even exist to you what's up?" asked Phoebe.

"Nothing," Piper said still looking at the pictures and not looking at her sister.

"Nothing? Come on Piper please tell me what's up. We are both sisters and friends for a long time and I can tell something is up, so don't give me this crap and just tell me." Phoebe said.

Piper started to cry when Phoebe started to raise her voice and as she crackled she said," I am getting so close to Paige and I am so scared. I don't want to lose another sister and I don't want Prue to think she is taking her place, because no one can, not even her," at this point Piper is crying hysterically.  
Phoebe put her arms around her and just held her in her arms. Then she said," Piper no one is going anywhere and you will not lose another sister. No one can take Prue's place and Paige knows she can't take her place she just wants to be accepted as a sister by you."

Piper didn't say anything she just cried in Phoebe's arms and Phoebe wasn't expecting Piper to answer she just wanted her to feel better and be her old self again.

In the demon world there was Banquo, he was getting his plan together. His plan was to capture one of the Charmed Ones, not just one but the more vulnerable one. He is going to capture her and turn her against her sisters and there will me no more Charmed Ones. Banquo is watching all the Charmed Ones in his crystal ball and deciding which is the most vulnerable and he found out that Paige is the best target out of all of them. He could tell by her second thoughts of becoming one of the Charmed Ones and one of the sisters. Banquo is planning to get Paige after work when she is walking home by herself and then he is going to attack.

"Paige are you ok, you look kind of out of it?" asked one of the ladies at her job.

"I'm fine, just tired," Paige replied.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest. I'll cover for you," said the lady.

"Are you sure?" asked Paige

"Positive. Go home."

Paige got up and left.

Meanwhile Banquo was watching and he smiled.

"It's time," Banquo said.


	2. A Cry for Help

Moving On Again

Chapter 2  


As Paige was walking home from work Banquo sent one of his warriors to capture Paige. Paige was halfway home when she heard something; she turned around and saw the demon. She screamed and called Leo's name.

At the manor Leo felt a sharp pain and heard Paige's scream. Phoebe caught Leo's worried looked and asked him what was wrong.

"It's Paige something is wrong," as he said that, he looked up at Piper and she didn't make any sound or movement to what Leo just said. He tried so much to make her feel better but he realized he is not succeeding well. Phoebe broke the silence and Leo's thoughts.

"Let's go! Come on Piper!" shouted Phoebe.

Piper acted like she didn't care that Paige was in trouble and ignored Phoebe. At this point Phoebe stopped being sympathetic and instead got enraged with fear of loosing another sister and got furious with Piper's behavior. Everything else she could handle but not feeling sincere about maybe loosing another sister, now that is just plain wrong.

"Piper, I know you feel sad about Prue's death everybody does including Paige, but everyone has moved on except for you. I have been sympathetic for so long, you need to get out of this coma or whatever state you are in and start acting like Piper. The Piper I know wouldn't have given up; the Piper I know would put up a fight. So come on and let's help Paige before your worst fear will actually come true.

"Phoebe is right. You need to come out of this and start fighting like you always do," agreeing with Phoebe.

Piper looked up and she had shed some tears when Phoebe was talking and said," I am not completely ok with it, but we can't let them have Paige."

Both Leo and Phoebe smiled because they finally have gotten through to Piper not completely, but it's still a start.

Leo held out both his hands so Piper and Phoebe could hold his hands and orbed them where Leo heard Paige's scream.

Paige was fighting the demon as long as she could, trying to find every possible way, but there was no use to kill him without her sisters, (the Charmed Ones) she is completely useless. She is also very tired and that also makes it hard to fight.

Five minutes later Phoebe, Leo, and Piper show up.

"I am so glad to see you guys," said Paige with a smile.

Phoebe started fighting the guy, she kicked him, punched him, tried to do everything she could but there was now use, not even a single scratch was on him. Then Piper tried to blast him but that still didn't work, it was like he was invincible or something. Paige was lying on the cement to catch her breath when in a blink of an eye he stood right next to Paige and orbed her out to the demon world. You could her Paige's scream trail off and then there was no sign off them. Phoebe looked flabbergasted, confused, and upset you could see a tear falling off her cheek and onto the cement. Leo was sad for them and Piper was actually devastated.

Leo broke the silence and told the girls it was time to go home and check the Book of Shadows.

In the demon world Banquo has Paige handcuffed in chains, so she couldn't escape.

"What do you want from me? Bring me back to my sisters," shouted Paige.

"And why would I do such a thing. Go and mess up my plans that it took me forever to make and almost accomplish. I don't think so. To answer your other question, I want to turn you into one of my warriors; you will be very worthy and powerful."

"You never will turn me into one of you without a fight." Paige said with tears flowing from her eyes.

"I didn't say it was going to be easy. After drinking my potion you will rethink that remark until then you will just have to dwell on the fact that you are here and just get over it," Banquo said.

Paige doesn't understand what does he want with her. She will never become one of them. It doesn't matter what he think will turn her against her sisters; she doesn't want to disappoint him, that will never happen. Paige tried calling Leo four to five times, but nothing happened. Then Banquo heard her calling Leo, walked in the room, and smiled.

"I think you should stop torturing yourself. Nobody is going to here you because well, you can say you don't get good reception down here. Anyway I think you should get some rest because tomorrow is a special day, besides between the fighting and trying to get away and all that crying is probably getting you sleepy. Tomorrow is a different day and you will definitely feel differently believe me," Banquo smiled and left the room.

Paige didn't know what he meant by you will feel different she was very confused. The only thing she did take in offense was that she was kind of sleepy. She tried calling Phoebe telepathically but it didn't work. She didn't try Piper because she knew that right now Phoebe will have the most sisterly bond sense for now, and that she could probably feel or hear her more than Piper would. She gave up when she tried so many times. She was so tired that she was out like a light.

Banquo was in the other room watching Paige when he saw that she was dead asleep he smiled and new that this is the part he was looking forward too. Banquo said a spell that was supposed to change Paige from good to evil. He will find out if it works tomorrow when she is up, so he left the room for the night.

At the Manor, Phoebe is upstairs in the attic looking through the Book of Shadows. Leo was up with the elders to see if they had answers to yes questions about the demon. Piper was in Paige's room (it was also Prue's before she died), she hasn't been in this room for awhile ever since Prue died. It felt different and yet the same as it always did. Somewhere deep in her soul Piper knew she had to be there. Piper start looking around, Paige had a lot of pictures of herself on the walls when she was a teenager. Paige had tons of pictures of her parents but who wouldn't right? There was a picture that shocked Piper, it was of her, Paige and Phoebe underneath the picture there was a caption and it read:

"_This is Phoebe and Piper my new sisters and my new family how I love them dearly."_

There were two other pictures Piper thought were interesting it was of Paige and Phoebe that one read:

"_This is my sister Phoebe one of my older sisters. She is pretty, intelligent, and she can kick some ass."_

Piper smiled when she read this the other picture that caught her eye was of her. The picture read:

"_This is my sister Piper another one of my sisters. She is pretty, intelligent, strong and very brave. She is my hero."_

After Piper read this she felt a tear fall from her cheeks. She didn't know how much Paige loved and adored her. Just has Piper was leaving something caught her eye. She walked to Paige's bureau and underneath a book was a picture, a picture of Prue. Piper was so surprised why would Paige have a picture of her, then her eyes trailed down to the caption underneath the picture and it read:

"_This is my sister Prue a sister I never met, but a sister that is loved by all and a sister that I wish I was. I Love You Prue."_

Piper felt a tear fall from her cheek. She knew now that even though she never met her she still loves Prue and she doesn't want to take her place.

"Don't worry Paige we are going to save you. We love you." Piper said to herself. Piper finally felt like her old self after all these years. It's time to kick some demon ass she told herself. Piper got up and left Paige's room and made her way to the attic where Phoebe was.


	3. Search for the Princess

Moving One Again

Chapter 3

In the demon world, Banquo went to the room that Paige was in and found out that she broke through, and then he heard a voice.

"You know you shouldn't keep a girl in chains like that. What am I a wild beast?" asked Princess (It's Paige).

"I am so sorry Ma'am," said Banquo

"Do not adress me as Ma'am, please adress me as Princess!"

"My apologies, Princess."

"Forget about it. Now Sir how can I be of service to you?" asked Princess

"Ok Princess. The plan is to capture both Phoebe and Piper. Then there will be no more Charmed Ones and I will take all their powers. Of course I will kill them after I take their powers," said Banquo.

"Of Course, nice idea I guess I have the pleasure to get them?" asked Princess.

"Absolutely," answered Banquo with a smile.

At the Manor, Piper and Phoebe took the book downstairs because they started to get hungry. They both sat at the dining room table trying to figure out what demon stole Paige. Leo came back from the elders with news about the demon that stole Paige. When Phoebe saw Leo she looked up at him.

"So did the elders know who the demon could be that captured Paige?" asked Phoebe.

"They said they think it is a demon named Banquo. Did you find anything Phoebe?" asked Leo.

"No, I didn't, but now that the elders think it is Banquo I am going to check him out," said Phoebe.

Phoebe flipped the pages of the Book of Shadows until she got to the page were it said Banquo.

"It says that Banquo turns people against their families and the people they love when they are vulnerable. Then he kills them and takes their powers." Phoebe read aloud.

"That means he will definitely kill Paige and they probably want the power of three so they will kill you guys as well. What doesn't make sense is why Paige would be the most vulnerable?" asked Leo with a puzzled expression.

"That means we need to find Paige fast," said Phoebe

"To answer your question Leo, she was the most vulnerable because she wasn't sure if she was right to be a Charmed One or one of our sisters. She probably doubted when I turned away from her," said Piper with an upset expression.

Both Leo and Phoebe looked at each other and smiled. They knew that she was feeling better than she did before and she is starting to sound like herself again instead of a sad puppy, but they were still concerned.

"You're probably right," Phoebe agreed.

"So what else does the book say about Banquo?" asked Piper.

"Well, if you are wondering on how to vanquish him, you have to use the power of three and there are some potions we can use," answered Phoebe.

"Alright then we have to start working on those potions," said Piper

"Yeah I guess so," said Phoebe with a smile while Piper smiled back with a tearstain on her cheek.

"You know this is not your fault that Paige was kidnapped, it was the demon. You do know that right Piper?" asked Leo responding to her tearstained cheeks.

"Yeah I know," whispered Piper, but she changed the subject by saying," Don't worry about it. Let's just worry about the demon and Paige. Ok?" asked Piper

Leo nodded in agreement, but Leo wasn't stupid he knew she felt guilty. Leo knows Piper all to well that he wasn't going to believe what she said.

Instead of starting an argument because they do need to focus on Paige he said, "I am going to check on Wyatt and Chris. I'll be back in ten minutes."

Piper and Phoebe shook their head in response. Five minutes later Piper saw somebody orb in the other room. She knew it wasn't Leo because he just went upstairs to check on the boys. She got up and went in the other room she almost couldn't believe her eyes. For some reason it looked like Paige, but Piper knew it wasn't. Piper motioned Phoebe to come; she didn't want Paige to know that she was in the room. Just as Phoebe walked in Princess turned around and saw Piper.

"So look who we have her I think your name is Piper right. How could I forget you? I tried everything to be your sister and this is what I get in return. Well, I will return the favor you returned to me," said Princess while Piper stood their in shock. She couldn't believe what she was saying.

"You don't mean that Paige. We all love you. I know it may seem otherwise, but you have to know how hard it is to loose someone and try to let someone in again."

"First Phoebe, my name is Princess not Paige," she said when she stuck up her nose," and if you guys loved me you would have let me in and give me a chance. Let's stop all this talking it is giving me a migraine and let's start showing some action. Chair," Princess said and the chair went in her hands.

"What are you doing Paige? We are your sisters. We aren't the enemies," yelled Phoebe at Paige.

"I am going to tell you one more time that is not my name. My name is Princess and you are not my sisters. Sisters don't turn away from sisters," as Princess says this she takes a glimpse at Piper. Piper didn't say anything; she just stood there like she was frozen. Just as Princess was about to throw the chair Leo came and knocked her down. Piper was still frozen and Phoebe was hunched down to the ground.

"I'll be back don't think I won't. This is just luck I will be back," said Princess and she orbed out.

"I can't believe what happened to Paige. I just don't get it," said Leo.

"Well, it was good you were around Leo. I don't think she was kidding when she was going to throw that chair. Banquo has a big hold on her and some of it is because Princess thinks we don't love her. I do mean Paige," said Phoebe.

"What do you mean Princess?" asked Leo.

"That's what Paige said her name was. I guess brainwashing wasn't enough he had to change her name as well. Piper what happened to you? You just froze up," said Phoebe.

"I am sorry I guess just seeing Paige like that was too much for me and what she said got me shaky," said Piper.

"Don't worry about what she said she didn't mean it. Anyway we need to get her back," said Phoebe.

"How Phoebe she is evil?" asked Piper.

"That's never stopped us before. Now let's go up in the attic a see about making potions and we can scry for her," said Phoebe.

Piper and Phoebe went upstairs again to see what they can do about Paige. While the girls were doing that, Leo stayed with the boys and made sure they were ok...


	4. Unexpected Guest

Moving On Again

Chapter 4

In the demon world Princess comes back from the Manor. Banquo is very upset with her when he found out that she didn't have the Charmed Sisters.

"I give you one easy assignment and you still fail!" yelled Banquo.

"I am so sorry Sir. I almost had them but then that stupid Leo stunned me," said Princess.

"Ok. I will give you one more chance if you fail me again I will have to get rid of you. You understand?" asked Banquo.

"Yes Sir. I understand," said Princess.

In the Manor Phoebe and Piper are in the attic while Leo is in the nursery with the boys.

"It was my fault that I got Paige into this mess. If I hadn't turn her away maybe she will still be here as Paige," said Piper.

"It's not your fault Piper. The demon did it all, you did nothing. Now stop blaming yourself and help me with the potions. We need to get Paige back," said Phoebe.

Just as Piper was going to say something she saw a blue sparkling light. Piper looked at the light in amazement and confusion.

"Phoebe, look at that!" exclaimed Piper as she was pointing at the light. Phoebe looked up from what she was doing and saw the blue sparkling light before she could say anything the light formed into a figure, and the figure started to become clearer. When Piper and Phoebe saw who was standing in front of them, they were flabbergasted and confused. They couldn't believe their eyes. You could see tears falling off of their faces. Before Piper and Phoebe could say anything the figure spoke first.

"I know you guys think this is all a dream, but it isn't. What you are seeing is for real. I am really Prue," said Prue.

Both Phoebe and Piper ran up to Prue, Prue opened up her arms and embraced her sisters. All of them including Prue had tears falling off of their cheeks.

"We've missed you so much Prue," said Piper choking on her tears. Phoebe was still speechless so instead of trying to say something she just nodded her head in agreement.

"I know you do so do I. I miss you as well. I know you guys want a family reunion and I would love to have on, but I can't stay very long. The reason why I came was to help you guys get Paige back," Prue said with a sad expression. She would love to catch up with her sisters, but one thing she can't stay long and another thing she has business to attend which means she needs to help them get Paige back.

"Do you know something?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes I know that the Power of Three is the only way to vanquish Banquo. The potions will work and to get Paige back well…that is all up to Piper," said Prue.

"Wow you know a lot," said Phoebe.

"Yeah, just because I died doesn't mean I don't know anything or see anything," said Prue.

Piper looked confused and asked," How am I supposed to get Paige back Prue? You said it was all up to me, but I don't even have the slightest clue," said Piper.

"Piper that is why I am here, but most of it is up to you. I know you will hate me to get into this subject, but this is the only way for you to understand. I know how you feel about Paige, like I said to Phoebe just because I am dead doesn't mean I don't know anything or see anything. I know how scared you feel about losing another sister, afraid to let Paige in your life. I know that you have been missing me terribly. I have to tell you that you will not lose Paige. I can't give you too much information. You just have to trust me when I tell you; you will not lose her for a very long time. I know you miss me Piper, but that will not change the fact that I am dead. Just because you can't see me or hear me doesn't mean I am not around, you have to believe in that. I know that it is hard but you have to trust me. I don't like you to mope around the house thinking of me, that is not a life to lead and I don't want you to live your life in misery. I know that this is going to be hard for you, but you have to trust me, everything does happen for a reason. The only way you can save Paige from Banquo is listen to your heart, let her into your heart, and turn her into a Charmed One, a sister," Prue could tell Piper was crying but that is the only way to save Paige. She felt bad that she opened wounds, but that is the only way for the wounds to heal and Prue knew she could do it; she always had faith in her sisters, especially Piper.

"So if Piper lets Paige in her heart and shows Paige that she is one of us the spell will be broken?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes. As weird as it sounds that's the anecdote to save Paige. If you read in the Book of Shadows it says that the only way to turn back someone under his spell is to show them the way by using the power of love to turn them back. It is so simple yet not many people realize it," said Prue.

"Yeah it is so simple. So I guess when I told her that she is one of us and that she is loved it made no difference because it was not me that she wanted to hear it from, it was Piper," said Phoebe.

"Exactly, the only person that can save Paige is Piper," said Prue.

"So it was my fault if I had not thrown her away she would still be here," said Piper with a sorry look.

"Stop being so pessimistic Piper. We went through this already you had nothing to do with this Banquo did it all. How many times do I have to tell you that? Now lets stop blaming people and focus on bringing Paige back home. Ok?" said Phoebe.

"Yeah Piper listen to Phoebe. I know it might sound crazy but this is the only way. You have to look deep in your heart and find the love for Paige, the one you were afraid to feel. Don't worry Piper it will be ok. Now I know you were dreading this part but I have to go. I did what I came to do, to help Paige and now it is up to you Piper. If you think I am not around you are easily mislead because I will always be with you Piper. I do miss you Sweetie.

"I know and I miss you too Prue. How am I supposed to say goodbye to you Prue. It was hard the first time, now the second time. I don't know if I can take it!" screamed Piper with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Piper Ashley Halliwell! That is no way to speak you always had the strength just because I am not there doesn't change anything you know you are strong. So show them the real Piper Halliwell with no strings attach and kick some demon ass!" Prue raised her voice a little to enforce her thought. Prue's hands were at her sides. Prue always knew how to get through to Piper when she was being stubborn, but who can blame her she will have to say goodbye to Prue again and the first time was bad enough and now a second time she didn't know if she had it in her to say goodbye again. A miracle happened, Piper found the strength she didn't know she had. If it was because of Prue then she had the strength she wanted to find so badly. The strength she longed for ever since Prue died.

"Bye Prue I will miss you and you will always be with me," said Piper has she managed to smile through her tears.

"I will miss you too. Always and forever my little Piper," said Prue as she smiled.

"I will miss you to Prue. You will always be with me too," said Phoebe.

"Bye you guys. I love you. If you don't mind do me a favor and say hi to Paige for me, she is my sister and I can't forget to say goodbye to all of my sisters."

"Done, but how do you know Paige?" asked Phoebe.

"How many times do I have to tell you just because I am dead does not mean I don't know what is going on and I watch Paige as much as I watch you guys, because she is my little sister and I have to make sure all my younger sisters are ok," said Prue with a smile. Before anybody could say anything Prue was disappearing and all you could see were the blue lights until they faded away.

"Goodbye Prue I love you so much. I miss you so very much. Always and forever Prue, always and forever," said Piper underneath her breath.

"Ready Piper to fight this demon and get Paige back?" asked Phoebe.

"Ready and willing Phoebes. Let's kick some demon ass!" exclaimed Piper with a smile. Both Phoebe and Piper took their potions and the power of three spell to go vanquish the demon and to get Paige back. This is the first time Piper felt like her old self again it was like she could fly, she was ready for anything.


	5. To Vanquish is for Rescue

Chapter5 

_Authors note: Sorry to all my readers that I haven't updated for a long time. I had a very big mental block. First I could not think of a good power of three spell thanks to my little brother for help there is one and second I just couldn't think of what to write. Well, I hope you like it. Enjoy Chapter 5 and I am hoping a will be done with Chapter 6 way before I was done Chapter 5. Thanks to all my fans and my reviews, keep up the reviews that's what keeps me going. Anyway enjoy the next chapter._

Princess was about to leave the demon world to go get her sisters when at the corner of her eye she saw bright, blue, sparkling lights. When the blue lights disappeared the figures were clearer. Princess turned around and was surprised to see her sisters and Leo standing there.

"Well, I guess I don't have to go anywhere Banquo the people that we were looking for came to us instead. So let's get this show on the road and take their powers and kill them. So what do you think?" asked Princess.

"This is the time I have been waiting for," said Banquo with a smirk on his face.

"Well let's get this party started shall we?" asked Princess. She is about to throw a rock so her sisters would get stunned but then Phoebe screams.

"Paige, stop! We are not the enemies he is, he has you under a spell. We love you Paige. Come on Paige and come back to us!" yelled Phoebe.

"You are not my family at least Banquo understands me. You don't love me, sisters don't treat sisters like that!" yelled Princess.

"Paige, Phoebe is right we are not the enemies we are your sisters, we love you very much. He is a demon he has no heart he is not your family we are. Paige come on, come back to us." Piper said as tears filled her eyes.

"Awww. Piper now you say you love me, but now it is too late now let's stop this chit chat and start getting down to business," yelled Princess.

" Paige just because the demon has your mind doesn't mean he has your heart. Remember the good times you had with Phoebe and me. Remember when we went through bad times, we went through it together and held each other when we couldn't hold on. Paige remember your family. We love you Paige just because he has your mind he definitely doesn't have your heart. Come on Paige! Remember," screamed Piper at this point Piper is crying hysterically she can't stop. Paige had a tear running down her cheek.

"Let's kick some demon ass shall we?" asked Paige has she smiled at her sisters.

Both Piper and Phoebe smiled back and got ready to kick this demon's ass.

"What happened? My plan it is ruined how can my plan be ruined. I worked centuries on this plan, I had everything under control. How could this happen to me. Everything was perfect," Banquo went on and on rambling.

" No one messes with sisters. I guess you forgot to add that to your plan, now stop rambling you are giving me a migraine," Paige said.

Paige moved in closer next to Piper, Phoebe, and Leo. Paige could see that Phoebe had the power of three spell so she got ready to kick this demon's ass.

Banquo threw a fireball at the sisters but Paige gestured her hands and said," Fireball." The fireball moved in the direction of the sisters and then moved in the direction of Banquo. It hit Banquo and he was on fire. The sisters knew this was the moment they were waiting for. Phoebe unfolded the paper and looked at her sisters, her sisters looked back in return and were ready to kill this demon with the power of three spell.

" _Vanish evil that has kidnapped our Paige._

_Show him his punishment with Halliwell rage. _

_Banish him to his rightful place._

_Destroy his soul, leave no trace!"_

All three sisters said the spell together and after they were done Banquo blew up in smoke and nothing was left of him. The girls dodged the impact of the explosion and looked the other way.

"Everybody ok?" asked Piper.

"Yeah I am ok." said Phoebe and Leo in unison.

" Yeah me too," said Paige not looking at Piper when she answered.

"Let's get out of here" said Leo and the girls nodded in agreement.

Leo held Piper's hand and Phoebe's. Paige held Phoebe's hand and they all orbed out of the demon world in blue sparkling lights.

In the Manor Piper is in the living room looking at old photos of Prue, for some reason she couldn't go to sleep and she didn't want to wake up her sisters and her sons, so she came downstairs hopefully finding a way to get to sleep. Leo is in Piper's room asleep as well as Wyatt in his big boy bed( Yeah, (smile) he is a big boy now) and Chris in his crib. Two doors down Phoebe was soundly asleep, but unfortunately Paige wasn't, she couldn't help but think what Piper said when they were saving her.

_Flashback_

_" Paige, Phoebe is right we are not the enemies, we are your sisters, we love you very much."_

_End of Flashback_

Paige couldn't help but think what Piper said and of course questions were going through her mind. Did Piper really love Paige or did she say that just to save her. Everything is very confusing for her, so to calm her nerves she decided to have some tea, she would try anything right now to go to sleep and she knows that staying here tossing and turning is not helping at all. As Paige was walking down the stairs she got a glimpse of Piper she hesitated and walked back up but it was too late Piper heard the footsteps.

"Who's there?" asked Piper.

Paige new there was no saving her now she had to step up and be strong. "It's just me, Paige."

" Ok." said Piper.

Paige could feel the awkwardness and turned right around. " Sorry I didn't mean to bother you. I'll go back up and leave you alone."

" No, it's ok I was just wandering why you weren't in bed it is passed 2 in the morning."

" Yeah well, I couldn't go to sleep. How about you? You are up too."

" Yeah I guess I couldn't go to sleep either," said Piper.

Piper hoped she could stop hesitating, so she took a deep breath hoping that it would calm her nerves.

" Paige, would you mind if we talked for a little bit?" asked Piper.

" I guess. What's it about?" asked Paige in curiosity and in confusion.

Piper took a long deep breath her nerves are still acting up but she had the nerve to answer to her sister. " About everything," Piper finally answered after a couple minutes of awkward silence, completely and utterly awkward silence.


	6. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 6

_Authors note: Sorry to all my readers that wanted to read the next chapter. I had writer's block and it took me forever to write it but it's worth it because it is longer than all my other one's and I hope you like it. Anyway enjoy and thanks for my fans and reviews it means a lot to me to know that people love my story so here's my next chapter._

Paige sat at the loveseat across the couch where Piper was sitting at. Both sisters were hesitating and the funny part was both of them didn't know what the other was thinking about. Both of them had questions in their mind but nobody had the courage to say anything yet. Finally Paige got up her nerve and was the one who broke the awkward silence.

" So,….. Piper what some tea?" asked Paige. She didn't care if it was a stupid question just to stop the awkward silence she would say anything.

" No, I am good thanks, are you just changing the subject?" asked Piper.

" What subject we weren't saying anything," said Paige.

" The subject that I had something to talk to you about," said Piper.

" Well, we weren't saying anything so I guess I thought maybe some tea would calm us down because I am nervous, and I am sure that you are too by the awkward silence," said Paige.

"Yeah you are right," said Piper" I just don't know where to start."

" Usually the beginning helps," said Paige.

Paige looked up at Piper and gave her a smile, Piper returned the smile with her own smile. It took Piper a couple of seconds to get comfortable then she just nodded.

" I know I haven't treated you right for the last past few weeks. I guess even though I thought I was over Prue I guess I wasn't. What I didn't like was I was actually

feeling something for you and I thought that if I loved you I would upset Prue by her thinking that I forgot about her and now I know that isn't true. I am so sorry Paige for what I said and what I did. I am not a very good sister by acting that way. I do mean it I am so sorry," said Piper with tears filling her eyes.

" I do understand Piper. I didn't care how long it took I knew that you would accept me sometime. Even if it took an eternity I would still be standing here. I am sorry that you were in a lot of pain I wish I could have done something that would have eased your pain. I would of done anything," said Paige.

" I know you would have done anything well, now I do. No matter what you would have done it wouldn't have helped I had to do it myself. I had to realize that Prue would want me to be happy and if I am happy with you then she is happy. Please Paige I hope you will forgive me, I know it won't change the fact of what I did ,but I hope you will forgive me," said Piper with big fat tears forming from her eyes down to her cheeks.

" Piper stop begging there is nothing to forgive. I know you felt sad I would have waited centuries for you to accept me, but if it makes you feel better I forgive you. I am just so glad that you do care about me and you do love me. You do love me,… right?" asked Paige curiously and sounding a little concern.

"Of course I do Paige and I am so sorry for making you feel otherwise. I know an older sister shouldn't of treated their youngest sister that way. I know if anybody treated Phoebe that way I would of knocked them out," said Piper showing her feeling when she said that. Paige smiled to show Piper how she liked her enthusiasm and Piper managed to smile back.

" Thanks," said Paige that was all she could say she was speechless. She was glad that Piper finally expressed her feelings but she couldn't find the words to say.

" Thanks for what?" asked Piper confused.

" Thanks for admitting to me and telling me what you really feel. I tried so hard for you to like me and it felt like no matter how hard I tried I could never be the way you wanted, like Prue. I couldn't wait for you to say that because I so love you Piper you are my hero," said Paige, at this point Paige sounded a little hysterical.

Paige had tears running down her cheeks she was trying to form a little smile behind her tears but she wasn't succeeding very well. Piper too had tears running down her cheeks and she wanted to hold them in as well, but she too wasn't succeeding well.

After a few minutes of silence and tears Piper motioned Paige to come sit next to her on the couch. Paige was looking at the floor when she was walking to the couch, and she was walking very slow. It has been so many minutes since anybody spoke and Paige was getting very, very scared and overwhelmed but she hid it as best as she could so Piper didn't see.

" I am so sorry to have compared you to Prue and I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you. Thanks for telling me that I am your hero, it's kind of weird considering I haven't been the best sister towards you." said Piper as she spoke soft, gentle, hesitant, and as she was choking back the last of her tears she tried not to show but failed.

" I've always felt that way since I met you, but then when I got to know you and you would let your guard down a little I saw who you really were, you are a very strong person Piper and you are a fighter. No matter what kind of danger we would be in you always seemed to have a positive outlook and you would seem to have a smile on your face even in the hardest of times. That is what made you my hero it was something I never had. I thought maybe some of that would rub off on me you know?" smiled Paige trying to keep it together but Piper wasn't stupid she could hear the crackling in her voice.

" Paige you are very strong too. When Phoebe was evil and I thought it was my fault and I drank liquor to try to drown the pain, you were the last sister standing. You were strong enough to not believe Phoebe would stay evil and you were strong enough for me when I thought it was my fault. So don't tell me you are not strong because you are. Sometimes I am not as strong as you think I am and sometimes it's ok to not be strong. It is not because you are weak it is just you can't do it on your own, and if you can't then just come to me, and Phoebe we will always be there for you, always." (silence)" Thanks for saying I am your hero it is just very surprising," said Piper hesitantly.

" Why is it surprising?" asked Paige flabbergasted and confused.

" It's just the way I have been treating you this past few weeks, I would think I would be the last person you would call a hero. I wouldn't even think you would even speak to me until a long time from now," said Piper.

"Piper don't be silly," said Paige.

" I know but …….. I guess I was expecting you to be mad at me which I am glad you are not." stuttered Piper.

" Hey Piper can I tell you something?" asked Paige.

" Yes, of course you can what's the matter?" asked Piper.

" Nothing really I was just wondering when I was younger after my parents died I didn't have anybody to go to as a shoulder to lean on, but when I went in the past to find out why they died you guys helped me get over them. You guys helped me get through their death like sisters should. I thought I wouldn't have loved anybody else like that again………. I guess I was wrong," said Paige with tears running down her cheeks, she tried to hide it as much as she could but she failed and Piper wasn't stupid she saw everything.

"It's ok Paige, it's ok. You won't be alone ever again me and Phoebe will be with you every step of the way. We won't let anybody hurt you and we will never, ever leave you . You have to trust me ok?" Piper said with tears running down her face as well. " Sisters help each other and we are sisters. I won't let anything happen to you." Piper added. Piper motioned her arms in the air like a hug at Paige, at first she was confused because Piper never had any physical response towards Paige before but then she realized that Piper is starting to act like a sister physically and emotionally. Paige opened her arms and Paige and Piper were in a hug for the longest time. Paige cried into Piper's shoulder for awhile, and Piper stroked Paige's head. Then what seemed like forever they broke the hug. Both Paige and Piper were smiling at each other, but in Piper's mind she had something to tell Paige but she didn't know how to tell her, Paige could tell Piper's hesitation and asked Piper what was wrong.

"What's wrong, are you ok?" asked Paige.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just……. I need to tell you something and I don't know how to tell you. I don't know where to start," said Piper.

" I know I said this already but usually the beginning helps……(she pauses and shakes her head) A lot," said Paige with a smile and made Piper smile and a little giggle came out.

"It's just I actually got close to you a little and that is what scared me. I didn't push away because I didn't like you I pushed you away because I did. I thought that if I got close to anyone else it would just invite new pain. I just didn't want to go through what I went through with Prue after her death. I guess I was afraid of losing someone that I care about so instead of acting like I liked you I just acted like I didn't," said Piper not looking at Paige," Do you know what I mean?" asked Piper.

"Actually I do. Even though you talked too fast I understood every word that you said. Anyway I understand exactly what you are taking about. Some guys that I dated and dumped it wasn't because I didn't like them it was because they were good guys. I thought after my parents died I would never get close to anyone again, I just didn't want to get hurt again. I didn't want to end up crying all night, drinking all night. I just couldn't let that happen again. So I shut myself out to the world. I may help people but they didn't have to know me personally and that made me feel better. I kind of felt bad for Glenn though because at times I was a bitch. I just couldn't let anyone in again. Then when I met you and Phoebe I didn't know how to feel or what to feel. As time passed I too let my guard down and before I knew it I liked you guys. So as you can see I kind of know what you are going through and it sucks,……..big time," said Paige.

" Yeah it does suck. So……what do you mean drinking all night?" asked Piper suspiciously.

"You know what Piper lets just skip that and get to another subject. It's not my best moment and lets just go on to something else," said Paige.

"Not a chance," said Piper.

"Are you going to get mad at me I know how judgmental you are," Paige said.

"No, I am not judgmental and no I am not going to get mad." said Piper.

"Ok, ok I just want to let you know this was not my brightest moment. I was kind of a bad kid when I was a teenager. I would skip class and I would drink a lot, I guess you could say I was kind of an alcoholic. I feel bad to this day what I put my parents and Glenn through, all they did was try to be there for me and I was a stupid, stubborn teenager. Glenn he tried so hard to look after me and he did but I was so stubborn I wasn't listening to him , and I didn't see how upset I was making my parents and him. I was in my own world I didn't see how I was hurting the people I loved. Then when my parents died I just couldn't handle the pain so I drank and I drank. Glenn told me that was not the way to handle it but I was so stubborn, and I of course did not listen to him. Then before he left on one of his glorious trips he told me that he would never give up on me and he would try his very best to make me see how special I was and how I needed to change after that talk, and he left I just stayed up thinking about what he said, and I wasn't the same afterwards. I went to his apartment before he left to go to the airport and I told him how sorry I was and how I was going to change my ways. At first he didn't believe me but then he looked into my eyes and saw that I was not lying. He gave me a hug and said that he had to go to the airport so I left with him and went back to my apartment. I went to work afterwards and I felt so different and I knew I changed. (pause) One day when I was at work I looked at a candle and it blew out I was definitely confused but I knew I couldn't dwell on it because I was busy with paper work so I got up, and then a newspaper dropped from the sky and it was opened to the obituaries and I saw Prue Halliwell 1979-2001 and when the time of the funeral and the place where the funeral was and, I can't tell you why but I knew I had to go. I can't tell you how I felt because there are no words for me to explain, but I felt something after I read it like I lost someone, someone valuable and loveable. I haven't felt that way since my parents died, so I knew I had to go to the funeral and then I met you guys. Well there is almost my whole life story stupid huh?" asked Paige.

"No, actually very interesting," Piper paused and then continued what she was going to say," Paige everybody makes mistakes and you were young and didn't know better. You shouldn't blame yourself everybody goes through immature stages, what's good is you grow through those stages and get more wiser. I think you are more careful and wiser than what you are telling me. I think if you don't go through those stages you will never learn. Don't blame yourself and I am not mad, surprised but not mad. Anyway don't think that you are a loser and not worth it because you are wrong you are a wonderful person Paige I wouldn't want to change anything. I love you Paige Matthews Hallliwell and don't you ever forget it." Piper said.

Paige had tears welling down her eyes, she was hysterical, she tried to stop but couldn't. Everything she wanted to hear from Piper and everything she wanted to know was out there, out in the open and she couldn't believe it. Paige was about to turn around so Piper didn't see her burst into tears but Piper gathered Paige in her arms. Paige cried in Piper's shoulder and Piper was rubbing Paige's head while pushing some stray hair from her eyes. After about 5 minutes later Paige got up and looked Piper in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for crying so hard it's just I never thought you would say that you loved me, ever," said Paige sniffling.

" It's ok Sweetie it's ok. You don't have to apologize for anything. You didn't do anything wrong," Piper said with a smile and a sorry look in her eyes.

Paige nodded her head to show Piper that she understood and she moved closer to Piper and snuggled up next to her. Piper didn't say or do anything she knew that Paige needed the comfort and she knew no matter how much she denied it she needed it too. So Piper got relaxed and put her head lightly on Paige's she saw that Paige had fallen asleep and before she knew it she was asleep as well.


	7. The Morning After the Truth

Chapter 7

_Author's Note:To all my fellow readers I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. I had a very, very bad writer's block (curse those writer's block). Anyway I am going to Florida on vacation for a week and half and I knew that I would have to update before I leave because I won't have a laptop to work on. You don't have to worry because if I think of anything on the trip I just write on a piece of paper and than type it on my computer so have no fears the story doesn't end hear (OMG I ryhmed which is very rare because I don't ryhme). Anyway enjoy the next chapter because I held you up so long now so I shouldn't keep you long now. Now on with the show oh I mean story...lol.._

Everything was quiet in the Manor house. No noise whatsoever was heard usually at this time of day, which was 9:30 in the morning, you would here Piper bustling in the kitchen, but today she was asleep on the couch in the family room next to Paige. The sun started to shine through the kitchen and then started to shine through the family room.

Phoebe started to stir in her bed because the sun was coming through her curtains making her wake up. She rubbed her eyes and then she heard crying coming from Piper's room. She thought Piper would handle it, but when the crying kept going for about another ten minutes afterwards she got scared and got up slowly and walked down the hallway until she reached Piper's room. She opened the room door ajar and stuck her head through the door. When Leo got a glimpse of Phoebe he turned around still bouncing Chris up and down on his hip to calm him down. Leo took a low, hard, and sleepy sigh and then looked at Phoebe.

"Have you seen Piper?" asked Leo sleepily.

"No, I haven't Leo," replied Phoebe

"Man that's weird she hasn't been up her all night. I wonder where she is," said Leo a little worried and tired.

" I'm sure she's ok Leo. She's probably just downstairs making breakfast for us and just didn't hear him cry," said Phoebe trying to comfort her brother-in-law.

"No, Phoebe I mean she hasn't been in bed all night. I kept dismissing the idea that something happened and thought maybe she would come back," said Leo with complete worry all over his face and in his voice.

"I'm still certain that she didn't go anywhere Leo, but I am going downstairs to get a cup of coffee, and I will check to see if she is down there and bring her pretty butt up here," said Phoebe with a sly smile to try to humor her brother-in-law.

"Ok Phoebe. Thanks," said Leo with a smile and a little reassurance in his voice.

Phoebe nodded, turned around, and exited the room. She walked to the end of the hallway and went down the stairs. As she got closer to reaching downstairs she started to feel a wave of fear because she didn't hear anything and she would always here Piper in the kitchen. When she got to the bottom of the stairs the feeling of fear dismissed now she felt happy as a smile formed on her face. She couldn't believe the sight she saw, she saw Piper and Paige laying on the couch. Piper's head laying on Paige's head and Paige laying on Piper's shoulder it was a sight she didn't think she would ever see. She turned around and looked up to the sky and mouthed "thank you". She then walked upstairs carefully and quietly to not disturb her sleeping sisters. She walked down the hall back to Piper's room this time it was quite she knew Leo was able to calm baby Chris down, now Chris was sleeping in his Dad's arms. Leo looked up to see Phoebe smiling at him and Chris. Leo put his finger to his lips and put baby Chris back in his bassinet.

"So did you find Piper?" asked Leo with a whisper. Phoebe nodded and motioned him to come downstairs. Leo got the baby monitor from Piper's nightstand and left the room with Phoebe. Leo followed Phoebe downstairs and when they hit the landing Phoebe put her finger to her lips. When they got to the bottom of the stairs Leo couldn't believe the sight he saw. He was about to laugh but Phoebe stopped him with a hit on his arm and a stern look on her face. Leo smiled and mouthed "I can't believe it" to Phoebe. Phoebe also mouthed in reply "I know." Phoebe mouthed "Lets go to the kitchen I'll make some coffee." Leo just nodded his head in response. They both walked slowly and quietly to the kitchen making sure that they wouldn't wake up Piper or Paige.

When they got to the kitchen Leo went to the microwave to warm a bottle and Phoebe went to the counter and made some coffee. No one said anything because they didn't know what to say to each other. Both of them were surprised and speechless. When the coffee machine was done grinding the coffee beans and all of them were poured in the pot Phoebe got a cup from the cabinet.

As Phoebe was pouring her coffee into her cup, Piper walked in the kitchen rubbing her eyes. Phoebe looked up from pouring and saw Piper and smiled. She then looked at Leo and he smiled as well.

"Good morning Piper," said Phoebe with a smile.

"Good morning Pheebs," said Piper with a yawn.

"Good morning Honey," said Leo as he planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled.

"Good morning Sweetie," said Piper as she returned her own kiss on his cheek and returned his smile with her own.

"Well, I have to go check on the boys," said Leo. Piper just nodded and watched him leave the room.

"Where's Paige?" asked Phoebe with a questioning look on her face.

"She's still sleeping we kind of had a long night and we both went to bed late. She's still snoring peacefully," said Piper with a smile.

" So,…. I know you might not want to talk about this, but what happened with you and Paige last night?" asked Phoebe

"We were just talking," said Piper as she was making breakfast.

"What were you talking about?" asked Phoebe with a smile on her face.

" We were talking about how I treated her and how I really feel about her. I told her that I was just scared of losing another sister and by just getting close to her will invite more pain. To my surprise she told me she felt the same way after her parents died, and I told her that I loved her," said Piper with a tear escaping from her eye and slowly falling onto her cheek. Phoebe walked slowly to where her sister was standing and wrapped her arms around hers.

"I know it hurts Honey, but sometimes letting your feelings out helps a lot other than just keeping them locked up inside," said Phoebe in a gentle whisper.

Piper was about to say something when a tired Paige came slugging in. Her hair was tousled all over the place, she had her hand covering her mouth because she was yawning, and it looked like she couldn't keep her eyes opened.

"Good morning sleepy head," said Phoebe with a smile.

"Shut up and tell me where the coffee is," said a moody Paige.

"Wow somebody is in a bad mood," said Phoebe with a surprised look on her face.

" Just hand over the coffee and I promise I will feel a lot better," said Paige in a yawn. Phoebe poured coffee into a cup and gave it to Paige. Paige took the cup from Phoebe and she slowly drank some of the black liquid that was in the cup (she always loved her coffee black when she was having a bad day or a long sleepless night).

"Now that hit the spot. I told you that's all I needed," said Paige with a smile as she looked up at Phoebe. Paige had not made eye contact with Piper she thought maybe if she didn't look at her all the things that happened last night wouldn't come playing in her mind and maybe she wouldn't get too upset that she wouldn't look stupid by looking like a cry baby. Phoebe was getting sick of the silence she knew it was a stupid question, but she would try anything to stop the awkward silence.

"So Piper what are you making for breakfast?" asked Phoebe.

"Blueberry pancakes," said Piper.

"Good I am very hungry," said Phoebe with a smile then she turned to Paige who was sitting on the table with her cup of coffee.

"How about you Paigey are you hungry?" asked Phoebe.

"You don't have to ask me twice. I can't wait," said Paige with a smile still not looking at Piper at all. Piper was busy with making breakfast that she didn't realize that her baby sister wasn't looking at her, but Phoebe noticed and was wondering why. Phoebe wanted so bad to say something but she knew if she stirred something up now that she would regret it later then again it could just be an innocent coincidence. Piper broke Phoebe's train of thought by finally speaking.

" Pheebs, how many pancakes do you want?" asked Piper.

"I want three thanks," said Phoebe.

"How about you Missy Paige?" asked Piper.

"I want three too thanks," said Paige not looking up from her cup. Paige knew she had to look at Piper she knew she couldn't hide this feeling for the rest of her life. She knew that Piper didn't notice her strangeness because she was busy with making breakfast, but she knew that Phoebe noticed and she knew she was wondering why. Paige took a long, deep, and quiet sigh. She knew it was going to be hard but she hoped that she was strong enough to just ask for maple syrup. Paige knew it was stupid, but something so simple seemed so hard to say.

Paige looked up from her cup looked Piper in the eyes, she forced a smile and said," Piper don't forget the maple syrup." Paige's eyes were linked with Piper's eyes. Paige could see love and grief in her tearstained eyes. It was hard to look away, but when the emotion rose and got too much for her she looked at Phoebe instead.

"So, Phoebe how was your night? Did you sleep well?" asked Paige trying to not let the emotion get the best of her.

"It was fine and yes I did get some sleep, but I heard that you couldn't sleep well. Anything you would like to elaborate?" asked Phoebe.

"No, not really just you know got a lot of things on my mind," said Paige.

"No, I don't know Paige please tell me why it is so hard for you to look at Piper in the eye?" asked Phoebe.

"What do you mean? I was looking at her when I was asking for maple syrup," said Paige.

"Yeah for like a minute. Now stop beating around the bush and tell me," said Phoebe with her voice rising a little bit with anger.

"Because if I look into Piper's eyes I will see all that happened last night. I won't be able to control myself and I would end up crying hysterically. Everything I wanted to hear from Piper was right there in the open. You have no idea how long I have been waiting to hear that from her. From the first time we laid eyes on each other, the first time we have been told that we were sisters. Now that she said it, it is just so overwhelming and I am so shocked. I just cant help it!" exclaimed Paige with violent tears streaming down her cheeks. Phoebe walked over to where her little sister sat on the table, and she put her arms around her shoulders.

"It's ok Paigey, their's nothing wrong with what you are feeling it is a natural feeling," said Phoebe while rubbing Paige's back.

Piper walked over to the table where her sisters were sitting. She was holding both of their plates with pancakes on them, and she put both plates in the places where both her sisters sit at. Paige looked up at Piper with tearstained eyes and she said," I'm sorry Piper I didn't mean to be such a cry baby."

Piper locked eyes with Paige with a sincere look on her face and replied," Paigey there is nothing to apologize about. It's natural to feel that way. Missy Paige I know I haven't treated you right since we found out that we were sisters, but I want to change that starting today. I wanted to surprise you, but I'll just tell you. I want to through a party. We never got a chance to celebrate you coming into our lives, and we haven't had a girl's night out. I think this is the perfect time for it now. What do you think Paigey?" asked Piper with a smile on her face.

"It's a wonderful idea," exclaimed Phoebe without giving Paige a chance to answer, because she couldn't stand the excitement that was overwhelming her body.

Paige smiled at both her sisters and replied enthusiastically," It sounds like a wonderful idea. I can't wait to finally spend some sister time with both of my favorite sisters." Phoebe and Piper both smiled back at Paige.

"Now I think we should start eating our breakfast before it gets cold," said Piper with a smile breaking up the silence. Paige and Phoebe nodded in agreement and they started eating. Paige and Phoebe were done in like two minutes.

"Wow you guys were both hungry weren't you?" asked Piper. Paige and Phoebe both nodded their head in agreement. Piper was finished eating five minutes after Paige and Phoebe were done.

"Well I think I should get ready for the day. I am going to get showered and put on some clothes. See you guys," said Paige with a smile. Phoebe and Piper waved goodbye as their little sister walked out of the kitchen.

"That is nice what you are doing for Paige," said Phoebe with a smile.

" Yeah, I just thought since we didn't do anything nice for Paige since she got here we were way long over due for one," said Piper with a smile of her own," but there is something that I left out because I wanted it to be a surprise for Paige," added Piper with a mysterious smile.

"Oh, what is it Piper?" asked Phoebe in a childish whine and a smile.

"After the party I want to show Paige someone she has never meet before, and someone she is longing to see," said Piper staring at Phoebe with an anxious smile on her face.

Phoebe looked at Piper and Phoebe always knew what Piper was thinking. She kept looking at her for another couple seconds when a smile spread across her face and she mutter one name with a shocked expression, "Prue." Piper nodded her head in response.


	8. Sisters Homecoming

Sisters Homecoming

Chapter 8

Paige stood in the attic door way with a suspicious look when she saw a circle of lit white candles. "What is this?" Paige asked. "Well, come over here and find out Missy Paige." Piper said with a grin. Paige walked over hesitantly to her grining sisters. "I think you need to meet someone special." said Piper as she placed a hand on Paiges arm with a smile. Pheobe then held onto Paige while Piper cleared her throat and laid her hands on the opened book of shadows. "Here these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide." In swirling lights appeared Prue with an expression of contentment for her two sisters and the one she never got to know. "Don't be shy Paige, come give your big sister a hug." Prue said. Paige walked over slowly to Prue. Prue stepped out of the circle and hugged Paige. Pheobe and Piper teared up at the arrival of their lost sister. Prue released the embrace when Piper appeared with a face of joy and sorrow. Piper embraced Prue tightly "I've missed you" she cried. Pheobe then held them both with tears prickling in her dark eyes. Paige felt out of place and started to leave. "Come join this hug Missy" Paige was stunned to hear those words from Piper the one sister who seemed to reject her. "No that's okay." Paige said dismissingly. "Paige stop thinking you don't belong cause you do, you've always have sis." Piper said strongly. Paige grinned and walked over holding her sisters she felt happy like she finally found a home to stay forever.


End file.
